Taylor's Story
by Max7
Summary: this is Max and Fang's daughter, taylor's story. she meets her true love, and then something happens and Max and Fang forbid her to see him. what will happen? Iggy and Ella's son, Mattie, is in here too!
1. Chapter 1

March 24, 2015

March 24, 2015

Its mi 3rd burthday today. Moma theinks its mazin how I can rite at 3. I just watch hur wen she duz. I theink I speld sum stuf rong thow. I wil hav moma luk latr. Kra and Astin r fitin ovur whos oldr cuz their babbes…wel tu. They do not no ne betur. Wel, bi!

Taylor

May 4, 2017

Momma and Daddy taught me to fly today. Mattie learned too. He grew wings two years ago. I am faster than him though. It is funny because we raced. I smoked his a-word! Hee hee.

According to Momma the second word I said was the f-word. Hee hee. Bye bye!  
Taylor Lawrence

P.S. I learned how to spell my full name. Taylor Renee Lawrence.

December 12, 2023

It's getting close to Christmas. Momma and Daddy never ask me what I want anymore, because I refuse to tell them. Angel does though. She reads my mind and tells them. It gets so annoying sometimes.

This year, I want a black acoustic guitar. The one I want comes with markers that are bright, and you can draw on it. It washes off with water and a rag. It's so cool! Daddy promised to teach me how to play later. Yea!

From,

Taylor Renee

February 14, 2022

Today is Valentine's Day. People at school were all mushy gushy. We had a Valentine's Day Party at school though. Daddy got Momma a really pretty bracelet! They got me, Kyra, and Austin a stuffed animal. I got a frog. Jason is going to propose to Angel tonight! Gazzy is taking Nudge to a romantic dinner. They're engaged. Daddy's taking Momma to one too. Iggy and Ella are going to one too. Mammaw Valie and Grandpa Jeb are watching Kyra, Austin, and me.

Love,

Taylor Renee Lawrence

November 23, 2027

Total and Akila died today! Akila had died this morning, so it really upset Total! My guess is he died of broken heart. Angel was crying, because she really loved them. I felt like crying too! They had been there my entire life…I had known them forever. Mom almost cried, and Dad was even sad. He would never cry. But now, Kyra, Austin, and me are going to bury them. Mom and Dad said we could, because Angel was too upset to. This is a very sad day for us all.

I'll try to write later!

From a very sad,

Taylor

I sighed as I shut my journal. Those were the days…I'm sixteen now. Those were the days that school was fun. You never had to worry about what people thought, or worry about if your boyfriend you're in love with and have been dating for two years was going to break up with you. None of that mattered. You could be who you wanted to be without being judged.

High school is definitely different. You have to worry about what to wear, and what people think about you. It is hell.

"Are you ready?" Kyra asked in her annoyed tone from my doorway. I brushed through my hair one last time. It was brown, and an inch longer than shoulder length. I had brown eyes, and when it wasn't straightened, my hair was a cute curly. I had straightened it today.

"Yeah," I said sadly.

I tried not to care what people thought. I honestly did. But sometimes it got so hard because you had to worry about never meeting someone you wanted to date if your exiled, or not having any friends outside of your family. I did have a boyfriend though.

"You seriously shouldn't worry. Austin and me don't, and we're both happy. You have more fun," she said happily. "Now get your lazy butt up and come on!" I groaned and stood up.

Sometimes I hated that. Me, Kyra, and Austin could talk mentally. Like they could read my mind too, not just me read theirs. I could also read everyone else's, so mine was cooler.  
"Have fun!" Dad yelled. I smiled.

"We will!"

"It's our first day of eleventh grade," Kyra squealed.

I sometimes forgot they were my younger siblings. They had skipped first grade because they were so smart. I could have skipped second, but I wanted to be in the same grade as them.

"You know, we're so close, we could say we're triplets, and no one would know we aren't…if they didn't already know," Austin observed as we walked into school. I nodded.

"Yep. We're tight," I teased twisting three of my fingers around. They laughed

"We're like the Four Musketeers! Or the Four Amigos," Austin said thoughtfully.

"Four Amigos sounds cooler," Jesse, our best friend, teased as he walked up.

I had this huge crush on him. I was literally in love with him...well, he was my boyfriend, so it's okay. No one knew that except him and me. Well, he didn't quite know I loved him, but oh well.

"Sounds good to me," I said shrugging. "But poor Jesse is left out." He pouted.

"Aw. Taylor, I'm hurt," he said before smiling. He somehow made the room brighter when he did that. I shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt me one bit. I'll still get just as much sleep." He frowned.

"Well, I might just have to cry," he said softly. I shrugged.

"Well, you might want to hurry or we're going to be late for first period," I suggested. He smiled again, and he looked at Kyra and Austin.

"See you guys later." They smiled and walked off.

"So, Mattie said you were coming over tonight," I said conversationally. He nodded.

"Yup. It's going be fun. Going to my five best friends' house in one night. And, most importantly, my girlfriend's." I smiled and nodded.

"So you're just getting lucky, huh?" I teased. He grinned and nodded again.

"Promise not to tell Mattie, Austin, or Kyra, but you're my favorite." I smiled.

"I won't," I promised. He brushed his fingers across the back of my hand.

"Good. They might get a little suspicious," he said smiling. I nodded. "You look pretty." I smiled.

"Here it is," I said pointing to first period. He nodded.

"I know. I've been there before," he reminded me.

"Right."

Pre Cal sucks! I hate it! Whoever came up with it needs to die! They probably already have by now though…lucky them. If I got a hold of them, they would have wished they were never born. I hate math in general. It's helpful I guess, but still.

"Come on Jess!" Mattie exclaimed. "You can't seriously be serious." Seriously be serious? "You've never tried Domino's pizza?" he shook his head.

"That's definitely what we're going to have," Austin said in his shocked tone. I nodded.

"Most definitely. Tonight's going to be fun. We can stay up late, watch movies, eat pizza—"

"How long do you think this is going to go on?" Jesse whispered to Mattie. I could tell he was kidding.

"Until someone stops me. I'm done now." They all let out a sigh of relief. "Well I feel loved!"  
"Jesse loves you," Kyra said simply. We both looked at her. "Me, Mattie, and Austin do too! The Five Amigos."

"So, we all love her," Jesse said quickly. Kyra nodded, and he was looking at her funny.

She was the innocent looking one. Austin always looked mischievous. I was in between. I could look more innocent than Kyra, but also more mischievous than Austin.

She put on her innocent look. Jess rolled his eyes, and we all got in my car.

Jesse, Mattie, and me were the only two who could drive, so I did. I had a 2028 mustang convertible. It was turquoise. Not too flashy, but the same color as the mint Chocolates, aka the light blue phones.

"Mom!" I yelled walking in the door. I threw my keys on the table by the door, and I sat my backpack down beside it.

"You know what I just realized," Kyra said randomly. We all looked at her. "We've never met Jesse's parents." I looked at him.  
"Yeah. We haven't," I said curiously. "Why?"

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. Mom and Dad walked in.

"Taylor, you didn't fall in love today did you?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me. I turned bright red, and Kyra, Mattie, and Austin snickered.

"I have the most embarrassing parents on the planet!" I yelled as I stormed upstairs.

Little update here. Ella and Iggy are married, and so is Angel. Nudge and Gazzy are married, with a daughter named Ashley. She's three. Angel married Jason. Big shock there. Everyone is really in love.

"I'm so tired!" Kyra whined. Austin and Mattie nodded.

"Then go to bed," I suggested. They sighed and looked at the clock.

"But it's only one AM," Austin whispered lazily.

"Go to bed," I ordered. They frowned.

"Yes Mommy," Mattie muttered walking upstairs. Jesse grinned.

"You can be so mean," he said laughing. I smiled.

"So how did you like Domino's?" I asked walking to sit beside him. He smiled.

"It was good. Better than Kyra made it out to be," he said laughing. I sighed.

"So, what now?"

"Let's play truth or dare," he offered. I nodded.

"Okay. Me first. Truth or dare," I said grinning. He thought.

"Dare."

"I dare you to run up and down the street tomorrow morning in only your boxers." He frowned.

"What do I have to do if I don't do the dare?" he asked warily.

"You have to go around the house all day, or until I say otherwise, in your boxers." He nodded.

"I'll do that." I shrugged.

"It'll be funny either way." He rolled his eyes, and smiled.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How much do you like me?" he asked curiously. I nodded.

"More than you know." He smiled.

"Truth or dare."  
"Truth."

"How much do you?"

"How much do I what?" he asked mockingly. "Okay. More than you like me. Truth or dare."  
"I'm scared to say truth, so I'll say dare." He grinned.

"I dare you to go kiss Austin," he exclaimed softly. My eyes shot open.

"My other option is…?"  
"You have to find someone else to kiss," he said simply. I nodded.

"I'll have to think," I teased. He smiled. "Truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to make out with Kyra," I teased. He frowned.

"My other option?"

"You have to…kiss the wall," I said smirking. He sighed.

"Now?" I nodded. He stood up and walked to the wall. "This is going to be so weird."

"Let's go," I said annoyed. He sighed and quickly kissed the wall. I grinned.

"Now, truth or dare," he said wiping his hand over his mouth.

"Dare."  
"I dare you to make out with a door knob," he said, grinning triumphantly.

"My other option?" I asked quickly.  
"Tell me how much you like me." I thought.

"Give me a second to think," I said quietly.

"Come on!" he insisted. "I won't make fun of you."

"Yes you will," I mumbled.

"I would make fun of you more about the door knob," he reminded me.

"Okay fine," I muttered. I took a deep breath. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I have feelings for you too good to describe with words. Okay. Now, truth or dare." He was frozen.

"Truth," he muttered shocked. I sighed.

"Do you still like me more?" I asked softly. He smiled.

"Yup." I looked at him.

"What?"

"Taylor, come here." He grabbed my hand and stood me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously. He smiled.

"You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

He led me upstairs

He led me upstairs. He pulled me into my bedroom, and silently closed the door. Before I could ask what he was doing, he was right beside me and closer than he had even been before.

"Promise not to tell Mattie…" he breathed as he was getting closer. Our lips met, and my heart sped up.

Wow. Why couldn't I tell…oh. I put my hands on his neck, and he tilted his head. He pushed me up against the wall, and I knotted my fingers in his hair. He pulled back, and smiled. Then, he started kissing my neck.

"Wow," I whispered rubbing my fingers on the back of his neck. He nodded, and put his arms around my waist.

"Taylor," he whispered.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. His face was an inch from mine.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth," I whispered.

"What do you want more than anything right now?" he asked curiously.

"For you to kiss me like that again." He smiled.

"Well, that can be arranged." He pulled my head in, and kissed me. He tilted his head, and pulled me close to him. I pushed him on the bed, and I laid on top of him.

"That was a little different," I observed. He nodded. "In a good way."  
"I love you," he whispered, so softly I barely heard him. I stared at him.

"What?"

"I love you," he said louder, but still quietly. "That's what I meant by I like you more. Taylor, I'm madly in love with you." I smiled.

"I love you too, Jesse. Oh my gosh." I kissed him and he sat us both up.

"Wow. You do?" I nodded, and kissed him again. He tilted his head, and I put my hands on his hips. I slowly took off his shirt. He finished taking it off, and he started rubbing my arm. I took off my shirt, and he pulled me into his lap. I put my legs beside his, and I sat on my knees. He put his arms around my waist.

"Oh my gosh…is that?" I asked looking at his back. He bit his lip.

"Wings? Yeah," he said nervously. I smiled, and loosened mine up. He stared at me.

"Wow. They look the same…wow." I nodded and kissed him again.

"We both have wings," I whispered. He nodded, and kissed me again. He slid his arm under my cami, and we both pulled back from each other quickly.

"Uh…" I muttered. He nodded.

"Let's go watch a movie," he suggested. I nodded, and he pulled back on his shirt.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked nervously. He shrugged.

"Anything's fine." Well isn't he helpful.

"Okay."

We ended up watching "Facing the Giants". I sat beside him, and he pulled me as close as I could get.

"That got a little out of hand," he whispered before kissing my temple. I nodded, and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," I said quickly. I played the movie, and he sighed.

"It's partially mine," he muttered. I shrugged.

"I'm just glad we stopped it before it got way out of hand," I said quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"I remember when you asked me out," I said laying my head on his shoulder. He nodded.

"Sorry I wasn't more romantic about it," he apologized. I smiled.

"It's okay. I personally wouldn't have cared if you had said, 'We're dating now. Live with it,'" I said honestly. He stared at me.

"Wow. Either you're really crazy, or you really love me," he muttered. I smiled.

"Both." He put his arm around me, and we both watched the movie.

When it was over, I was crying. That was so sad, and happy! Oh my gosh! God did really amazing things with them.

There was one part where I could have sworn I saw Jesse shed a tear, but I won't ask about it. He probably didn't want to tell me.

I looked up at him, and I kissed him.

"Good night," I said standing up. He smiled and stood up too.

"If you keep doing that, yes it will be." I smiled and looked at the clock. Three fifteen. I sighed.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing him again. He smiled.

"I love you too. That'll never get old," he said happily. I nodded and we walked upstairs.

Kyra's POV

"Oh my gosh, Jesse, Austin, come here," I said gesturing towards Taylor's room. It was seven thirty. She was still asleep…perfect.

They both walked in and looked at me.

"Taylor, what color is the sky?" I asked curiously.

"Blue," she mumbled.

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes," she whispered. Jesse was confused.

"She tells nothing but the truth when she's asleep," I explained. "Who do you love?"

"Jesse," she said softly.

"Do you want to marry him?" Austin asked eagerly.

"Yup."

"Do you want to date him?" he tried.

"I already am." We both stared at her, and then Jesse. He turned bright red and rubbed his hands on his face.

"Uh…hi," he said innocently. I squealed and pinned him against the wall.

"Spill!" I ordered. He shook his head.

"I don't kiss and tell," he said smirking. Austin gaped at us.

"Taylor, what happened last night after we went to bed?" I asked rushing over to her. Jesse ran over to stop me, but Austin held him back.

"We played truth or dare, ended up making out, told each other we loved each other—"

"Taylor, wake up!" Jesse pleaded. Austin covered his mouth.

"Go on," I said eagerly.

"We got a little carried away, stopped, went downstairs, watched "Facing the Giants," and now we're here." I gaped at Jesse, and Austin's arms fell by his side in shock.

"You don't exactly know how we got carried away," he said quietly.

"What do you mean carried away?" Austin asked nervously.

"Well, we were making out, took his shirt off, took off mine to where I was in a cami, and then stopped," she said matter-of-factly. Jesse sighed.

"You two are evil," he muttered. We smirked.

"It's a gift," we said in unison.

"Weird." He walked over and softly kissed Taylor. "Wake up." Aw!

Taylor's POV

I felt something against my lips, and then Jesse whispered,

"Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and saw Jesse right above me, and Kyra and Austin gaping at me.

"What?" I asked as I sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair. Seven thirty-five.

"They know," Jesse whispered in my ear. I looked at him.

"Know what?" I asked nervously. He looked down.

"Everything that happened last night…" I stared at him.

"Everything?" I asked nervously. He nodded.

"Except…" He looked at me, and then my back.

"They know I have wings," I said, showing him I knew what he was talking about…his. They froze.

"He…knows?" Austin choked.

"Yeah. He knows I have wings," I said simply. They nodded.

"Uh…okay," Austin said after looking at me for a second.

"Jesse," I said smirking. He looked at me and then frowned.

"Love you," he said sweetly. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter. You have to," I reminded him.

'What am I supposed to do about my wings?' he thought. Not actually to me, but in his head.

"Trust me," I whispered so softly he barely heard it, much less Kyra and Austin. He looked at me and nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Kyra asked curiously. I looked at her.

"We played truth or dare last night, and he could either run up and down the streets in his boxers, or he could go around the house until I say otherwise," I explained. They both grinned.

"And he chose the house," Austin said smirking. I nodded, and Jesse pouted. I looked over at him and quickly kissed him.

"Now, I did my dare, so you have to do yours."

"I meant someone other than me," he muttered.

"You never said that," I said triumphantly. He frowned, and everyone but him left the room.

Jesse ran downstairs and sat on the couch. He sat beside me and covered up before anyone could see him. We all looked at him.

"You can't cover up," I said trying to pull them away. He smirked.

"You never said that." I frowned.

"Okay." Kyra and Austin were staring at us. "What are you guys looking at?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder. They both shook their heads, and he put his arm around me.

"So you two just randomly started making out, or was it a dare. Taylor, that's—"

"Not what happened," I said tracing designs on the palm of his hand with my finger. They frowned.

"Huh?" I grinned and looked up at Jesse.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Our two year anniversary," he said happily. I nodded, and they gaped at us.

"Two…years? How did you manage to keep it from us for two years?" Austin asked shocked.

"It wasn't hard," I said shrugging. "You guys are dumb anyways." They frowned, and Jesse kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah," he said sweetly. "But, it'll be two years tomorrow." I nodded.

"Whoa," Kyra managed to get out. I smiled.

"And do you realize we were really close to having our first kiss on our two year anniversary?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded.

"Yup. Oh well," he said shrugging. I nodded, and he put his arms around me.

"You two seriously have been dating since we were fourteen?" Austin asked. We nodded.

"A year after we met," I said before pecking his cheek. He smiled and nodded.

"Yup." He shivered. "I'm freezing," he whispered into my ear.

"You can go change now," I said happily. He smiled.

"Good." He stood up and ran upstairs. I had made it to where his wings were invisible…I could make other things invisible too.

"Wow," Austin mumbled. I ran upstairs to my room.

Jesse was in there, waiting on me. He had gotten dressed.

"It's about time," he teased. I rolled my eyes, and sat on my bed.

The next thing I knew, Jesse was on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked while giggling. He grinned.

"Protecting you from the invisible monsters in here," he said matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh," I said rolling my eyes. I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me, and he slowly pulled back.

"Was that my reward?" he asked grinning. I nodded and he kissed me. "I need to protect you more often." I nodded.

"Or I could just reward you more often," I whispered. He nodded, and I kissed him again. I knotted my fingers in his hair, and he tilted his head.

"You should reward me more often," he agreed. I smiled, and he stood up. He pulled me up with him. "Or maybe, you could do it just because you want to." I smiled.

"Well, don't worry. I already do," I breathed getting closer to him. He kissed me and pinned me against the wall.

"That's good," he said breathlessly. I nodded, and he kissed my neck. I smiled and looked at the door…Mattie was standing there gaping at us.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. Jesse jumped back, and we both just stared at him.

"Dang it," Jesse muttered under his breath. I nodded.

"Taylor! You're like my little sister!" he shouted. I shut my door and put my finger on his lips.

"Mattie!" I hissed. He just looked at me.

"Taylor, you promised!" he said angrily. I looked down.

"Mattie, I promised I would say no if he asked me out. We were already dating," I said softly. Jesse frowned.

"And you!" Mattie exclaimed pointing to him. "You told me you didn't like her."

"I don't," Jesse said shrugging. I stared at him. "I love her." Mattie snarled and stormed downstairs. Oops.

"Oh crap," I mumbled. Jesse nodded and walked up to me. He quickly kissed me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered rubbing our noses together.

"It's not your fault," I said as he lightly kissed my nose.

"Yes it is," he said pulling me closer, as close as I could get. He started kissing my neck.

"No it isn't." He pulled back and sighed.

"But I—"

"Jesse, it's not our fault Mattie doesn't want us to be happy," I interrupted. He nodded.

"True," he said before smiling.

"Come on," I ordered. I grabbed his hand, and we walked downstairs.

"So now, the only people who don't know are the adults of your family," he said happily. I nodded, and we sat on the couch. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Do you remember why we weren't telling anyone?" I asked curiously.

"Because Mattie would've eventually found out," he muttered.

"Oh yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyra ran downstairs

Kyra ran downstairs. She plopped down on the couch beside us and smiled.

"Okay. Since we now know you two are dating, can we please meet your parents?" she pleaded.

"I guess," Jesse said shrugging. I smiled and stood up.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

"Now?" I nodded, and Kyra ran back upstairs. He pinned me against the wall. I kissed him.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing him again. The front door opened, and Mom and Dad walked through the door. They were gaping at us.

"Uh…" Mom was stunned.

"Hello," I said innocently. They were just staring at us.

"Wow. Since when are you two make-out buddies?" Dad teased. I turned bright red.

"Uh…two years ago," I said sweetly. Mom and Dad stared at us.

"Two years ago tomorrow," Jesse corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"My bad."  
"Two years?" Mom asked.

"I heard you say you loved him!" Dad said loudly. "You told me you didn't fall in love yesterday!"  
"I didn't. I was already in love," I said smirking. He frowned.

"Wow," Mom said softly. Jesse looked at me.

"Now, let's see, who doesn't know?"  
"Your parents, all the adults here except Mom and Dad, and everyone at school," I answered. He nodded. "Now, let's go!"  
"Where are you going?" Mom asked curiously. Kyra, Austin, and Mattie ran downstairs.

"We're going to meet his parents," Kyra announced. Mom looked at me.

"Yep."  
"Anyone who wants to can come," Jesse announced.

"Even Mom and Dad?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"If they want to," he said simply. I smiled and looked at them.

"Please?" I begged. They nodded.

"We'll come," Mom promised. I squealed and grabbed Jesse's hand.

"You lead the way," I said before pulling him outside.

"You mean to tell me you're going to let me drive?" he asked sarcastically. I never let him drive. Ever.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. He looked at me. "I just realized. Now that everyone knows, we can actually go on dates now." He grinned.

"Right. We can." I nodded. "How about tonight? We could go to the movies," he suggested. I squealed.

"Works for me," I said happily. He smiled.  
"You're in a really good mood today," he whispered. "I love it when you're in a good mood." I nodded.

"Well, first of all, everyone knows we're dating. Secondly, whenever I kiss you, I'm in a good mood. Thirdly, I'm meeting your parents. And finally, we're going on our first date," I said sweetly. He smiled.

"I need to put you in a good mood more often," he observed. I smiled and nodded.

Everyone pilled in the SUV. Jesse put his bags in the trunk, and he climbed in beside me. Mattie got on the other side of him.

'How could these two backstab me like this? I mean, my gosh! If something happens, what if I have to choose? I don't want my little sister like person to be dating my best friend!'

"Mattie, nothing's going to happen," I assured him. He looked at me.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you can read minds," he mumbled. Mom looked at him. "Oops." Jesse stared at me.

"You can? That's cool. I…never mind." He looked at me. 'I can morph into any object, and I can make any object appear. I can also control nature,' he told me mentally. I gasped.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"It sometimes is."

"Show me something," I pleaded. He sighed.

Suddenly, it started raining. Really hard.

"That's odd," Mom said warily. "There wasn't even a single gray cloud in the sky. And now, look!" I gaped at Jesse, and he grinned.

"Wow." He nodded.

"Yup," he said happily. 'Is that the only thing you can do?' He was thinking that. I shook my head.

'Nope. I can also control water, talk to animals, see the past, move so fast you don't even realize it, turn invisible, and make other objects turn invisible. Oh, and I'm really strong. I'm literally bulletproof.' He stared at me.

"Seriously? All of that?" I nodded. He was still staring.

"Okay, what is going on…oh my gosh! Taylor, why did you just tell him everything you can do?" Kyra shrieked. I sighed.

"Because, he's my boyfriend, and I'm not going to keep it from him," I lied. Well, partially.

"Whoa. You told him everything you can do?" Mattie asked. I nodded, and he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen," I assured him again. "And even if something did happen, he wouldn't tell anyone." Mattie shook his head.

"Whatever. I know he wouldn't, but how can you be sure nothing's going to happen?" he asked angrily. I sighed.

"Mattie, why does it bother you so much that we're dating?" I asked softly. He scowled.

"Because Taylor. He's my best friend. You're like my little sister. How would you feel if I dated your best friend?" he spat. I shrugged.

"It wouldn't bother me," I answered honestly. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "God, Mattie, sometimes you can be just like Dad and Iggy. As stubborn as a freaking donkey!"

"Hey!" Dad said from the front seat. I smiled innocently.

"Oops. I forgot Mom," I said sweetly. Mom nodded.

"She has a point. But our kids got it worse. They have mine and Fang's stubbornness rolled into one," she teased. Jesse grinned.

"That could be why Taylor's so freaking stubborn. She never looses an argument," he said quietly. I nodded.

"Yep. It is. Poor you," I said laying my head on his shoulder. Mattie scoffed. I rolled my eyes, and I looked out my window.

"So, where did you say you lived?" Dad asked.

"Oh, it's right across the street from the school," Jesse answered. "The big house. You seriously can't miss it. It's house number 703." Dad nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "That's your house?" He nodded.

"So you mean whenever we would say something about how pretty it was, it never clicked that it was yours?" Kyra asked curiously.

"I guess not," Jesse said shrugging. I rolled my eyes.

"Or you just didn't want to brag about it," I corrected. He smiled.

"Or that."

"Mom, Dad, this is Taylor," Jesse said as we sat on the couch. They smiled at me.

"Hello Taylor," his mom said sweetly. "Are you his girlfriend?" I nodded, and his dad smiled.

"Well, you can call me Sam. This is my wife, Lissa." I froze and looked at them.

His mom had red hair, and his dad had dirty blonde. He had a warm smile.

"Where did everyone else go?" Jesse asked curisouly. I smiled.

"They're still in the car. Do you want me to go get them?" I asked sweetly. He shrugged.

"I can," he said as he was standing up. I rolled my eyes, and someone knocked on the door. He opened it, and everyone walked in.

"My brother, sister, and cousin wanted to come too," I explained. Mom and Dad walked in and then froze.

"You have got to be kidding me," Mom hissed. Lissa narrowed her eyes at her.

"Wow. Max, long time no see, thank God!" she spat. Mom rolled her eyes. Dad was glaring at Sam. I looked at Jesse in panic.

"Uh oh," I whispered. He nodded.

"Sam, so very not nice to see you again!" Dad said venomously. Sam nodded.

"You know, I'm glad you're married. Now, you'll stay away from my Lissa!" he snarled.

"You can have Lissa. Max is mine," Dad said darkly. Sam shrugged.

"Fine with me!" he said simply. I grabbed Jesse's hand.

"This can't be good," I whispered.

"So, let me get this straight," Lissa said snidely. "You didn't enjoy kissing Sam, even though you kissed him twice?"

"He kissed me," Mom said icily. "And I didn't know what to do! But you were the one stuck to Fang, or then Nick, like glue!"

"How do you even know about that?" she asked angrily.

"I was trying to find Fang to tell him about something, and I walked by in the hallway," she said simply. "I have hated you ever since."  
"Good. So it's not just me."  
"Nope," Mom said shaking her head. "Let's go."  
"Your daughter is a bad influence on my son if she's anything like you!" Sam yelled. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Keep your son away from my daughter, and then we'll both be happy!" Dad shouted.

"What?" I shrieked.  
"Fine! Keep your daughter away from my son!" Sam hissed.

"What?" Jesse exclaimed.

"So it's settled!" Dad said happily. "Our kids will no longer be allowed to get near each other."  
"What?" we all shouted at the same time.

"Mom!" I pleaded. She shrugged.

"I agree," she said simply. "Kids, let's go."

"Mom, Dad!" I said as tears were running down my cheeks. I had never cried before. Jesse stared wide-eyed at me, and then hugged me.

"We will figure something out," he whispered in my ear. I nodded, and he kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said softly. He reluctantly let me go.

"Come on," Mom said grabbing my wrist. Kyra, Austin, and Mattie reluctantly followed.

"Well, that's that," Dad said as we all piled into the car. "So Taylor—"

"Don't talk to me," I said through clenched teeth.

"Taylor," Mom said softly.

"You either." They both sighed. They deserved to be shunned.

"Iggy!" I yelled as I walked in the front door. Tears were streaming down my cheeks still. He stared at me.  
"Whoa. What's wrong? It must be horrible, because you don't cry," he said pulling me into a hug.

"Mom and Dad!" I sobbed into his shoulder. He looked at them.

"What did you two do?"  
"We only did what was best for her," Mom said shrugging. I scoffed and looked at her.

"Mom, I've known him for three years! You two have always loved him until you found out who his parents were! It's not what's best for me, it's what makes you two happy!" I shouted.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"They told me I couldn't even talk to Jesse anymore because his parents are Lissa and Sam," I explained. Iggy rolled his eyes.  
"Look, you two may hate them, but guys, that's a little extreme," he said shaking his head.

"Wait. No one said anything about me," Mattie said smiling.

"We know Mattie," I muttered.

'Look, I will help you figure this out,' he promised mentally. I smiled.

"Whatever," Mom said walking into her room. Dad followed.

"Iggy, I love him," I said softly. He smiled.

"I know Taylor. You told me."

"Oh yeah. But I never told you we've been dating for two years, well tomorrow it'll be two years, did I?" He shook his head. "And last night, he told me he loves me too!" He frowned.

"Well this sucks!" I nodded.

"What can I do?" I asked sadly.  
"School," he said simply. I smiled.

"True," I said smiling. I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone. I changed Jesse's name in there to Jessica.

Hey. I sent him that on a text.

Just so you know, I changed your name to Tyler on here, so if I ever say Tyler, it's to fool my parents, he replied.

I changed yours to Jessica.

Interesting. I smiled.

Iggy reminded me…we'll see each other at school.

No! My parents are home schooling me now!

What?

Yeah. They said they knew I would still talk to you, so they're home schooling me.

You have got to be kidding me.

Nope. I sighed.

I love you Jesse. We'll figure something out.

I love you too Taylor. Can you promise me one thing?

Anything.

Keep your window unlocked. I grinned, because I knew where this was going.

Promise.


	4. Chapter 4

"Knock knock," Jesse whispered in my ear later that night

"Knock knock," Jesse whispered in my ear later that night. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me tightly. "I love you. We've got to figure something out." I nodded.

"I love you too," I whispered. My voice sounded weak…oh well. He hugged me even tighter, and then he pulled back and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he tilted his head. "I wish you never had to leave." He nodded.  
"If I could, I would stay here forever. With you," he whispered breathlessly.

"Stay with me tonight," I breathed. He smiled.

"If you want me to," he said laying down beside me. I nodded, and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the back of my neck, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up, still in his arms. I smiled and turned to face him. He was awake already. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Morning," he said happily. "Happy two year anniversary." I smiled and kissed him.

"Happy two year anniversary to you too," I whispered. He hugged me.

"I got you something," he informed me. I looked at him.

"You did?" He nodded.

"Yep." He pulled out a little black, velvet box. "Taylor, will you marry me?" I froze, and I stared at the box. Oh my gosh!  
"I don't know what to say," I said quietly. He smiled.

"How about yes," he suggested. I smiled.

"Yes," I said softly. I kissed him again. We heard footsteps in the hallway, so he stood up quickly. I turned him invisible, and my door opened.

"Taylor, are you up?" Kyra whispered. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes," I whispered back. I turned him un-invisible, and she smiled.

"I kind of figured he was here," she said happily. He smiled.

"What can we do?" she asked quietly. Mattie and Austin walked in.

"I figured he'd be in here," Mattie said grinning. Jesse nodded. I looked on my bed, and I saw the little black box. I ran and sat on it before anyone else saw it.

"So, what are we going to do?" Austin asked. "I mean they really can't stop us from seeing our best friend…in your case boyfriend." I nodded.

"Well, they can, and his parents can too," I muttered. They looked at me.

"At least we'll see him at school," Austin said cheerfully. I shook my head.

"Nope. My parents are home schooling me," he said sadly. They gaped at him.  
"This is going way too far!" Mattie hissed. I nodded.

"Yes it has…"  
"So, what are we going to do?" Kyra asked angrily. Jesse sighed.

'One solution…running away.'

"I honestly only have one solution, but I don't think anyone would want to," he whispered.

"What?" Kyra asked eagerly. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"That was the only thing I could think of too," I answered honestly. They all sighed.

"Running away," Austin muttered. I nodded.

"But here's the thing, we're fifteen and sixteen," Jesse said looking down. "And I mean, it won't be too much longer till we're gone anyway. But still…"  
"I think we should," Mattie said quickly. We all looked at him.

"Mattie, are you serious?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes."  
"Uh…okay. When?" Kyra asked. I sighed.  
"How's tonight?" I asked looking at them. They all nodded. Jesse stood up.

"My parents are about to wake up." He kissed my cheek. "See you later." I nodded.

"I'll text you on when to come," I whispered. He nodded and flew out the window.

"Are we sure about this?" Austin asked. I shrugged.

"If you guys want to…" they all thought for a second, and then nodded.

"Let's do it."

"What about your parents?" I asked looking at Mattie. He sighed.

"I have a plan for that…" I nodded and walked out.

"Morning Daddy," I said before kissing his cheek. He stared at me.

"You aren't still mad at me?" he asked curiously. I shook my head.

"You're only doing what's best for me," I said sweetly. Iggy stared at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said standing up off of the couch. "Taylor, yesterday you were saying they were just doing what them happy." I shrugged.

"Well, maybe they're right," I said walking into the kitchen. They gaped at me…I had to make them think nothing was going on.

"Guys!" Angel yelled running in the door. "I have some really big news!" I ran back in.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed. I smiled and hugged her.

"That's awesome!" I said happily. She nodded.

"Yes it is," she said hugging me back. "Jason doesn't know yet." I frowned.

"You need to tell him," I said disapprovingly. She nodded.

"I know, but I don't know how," she said sadly. Mom shrugged.

"It's not hard. Just say, Jason, I'm pregnant. That's how I did it, except I said Fang…" she trailed off in thought. "Well, the second time I did. The first time, you told him." She grinned.

"Oh yeah. And Ella too," she said smiling. I thought.

"Let me see the day Mom found out she was pregnant with me," I said quietly. They all looked at me, and then I saw everything…

That Day

"So, we have to be related?" Nudge asked. Mom nodded. Angel had a worried look on her face.

"Max, I'm not so sure if that's a good idea," she said. "There's someone here who's pregnant." Dad rubbed circles on Mom's back. Mom looked around, and Ella was biting her lip. She looked at Iggy, and he looked back at her.

"You don't think…" She shrugged. Mom gaped at them.

"Oh my gosh Ella, come here for a second, I have to show you something," Mom said. She nodded and reluctantly followed.

"Is it you?" Mom asked quietly. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe." Mom stared at her.

"You and Iggy have…but…no! It can't be you!" she stared at me.

"God I hope not, but why?" she asked. Angel ran in.

"I hate to ruin your talk, but it's both of you," she said quietly. They both stared at her, and then Mom took a deep breath.

"Thanks Ange. Now, please go." She nodded.

"Okay." She skipped out.

"How the hell are we supposed to tell them?" Ella asked, really panicked. Mom shrugged.

"When did you two…?"

"Last night. It was the first time," she answered honestly. "We actually didn't mean to. It just kind of got out of control."

"Like our first time," Mom said quietly. She sighed.

"So you know how bad this is," she said. Mom nodded.

"It would have been so much worse if I had gotten pregnant our first time," Mom muttered.

"Why?"

"I was kind of still married. When I went to talk to him, things kind of got out of hand." She gawked at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but Dad and Iggy ran into the room.

"Which one of you is it?" Iggy asked quietly. Mom sighed and pointed to Ella, who was pointing to her.

"Both of you?" Dad asked, clearly stunned. They were staring at them. They nodded.

"Shit!" Iggy exclaimed quietly. Dad nodded.

"When did you get pregnant?" Ella asked. Mom sighed.

"Does it matter?" Mom asked, fake laughing. She nodded.

"Yes, because we need to know when it will be here!" Mom looked at Dad and he was staring at the floor.

"Twenty minutes ago," Mom whispered. She nodded.

"Damn it! They're going to come at the same time!" she said, breathing heavy. Mom nodded.

"About the same time. I hope and pray neither one of us has twins," Mom said. She took a deep breath.

"When did you get pregnant?" Dad asked, pointing to Ella.

"Last night," Iggy muttered. He nodded.

"This is going to suck!" I whispered. "Two babies in the same house. Oh! I've got it!" they all looked at Mom and then smiled.

"Do you really think your mom is going to let us move into our own house when we're only seventeen and sixteen?" Iggy asked. Mom shrugged.

"I don't know, but she'll at least let us by the time I'm eighteen, and that'll give us around two months until time," Mom said. Dad took a deep breath.

"When do we tell everyone?" he asked quietly. Mom sighed.

"Angel probably already has," Mom pointed out. Dad nodded.

"Either that or they suspect it by the way we all four conveniently walked out right after she said something about it," Iggy muttered. Mom nodded.

"True. Let's just go see," Mom said slowly. Her breathing got really heavy.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "Mom was married when she first…oh my gosh!" Dad had a panicked look on his face, and Iggy gawked at me.

"What?"

"She was what?" Angel asked, just as stunned as Iggy.

"Remember, Micah wouldn't sign the papers," Dad said nervously.

"No! That was before she was even going to get a divorce!" I shouted. "The same day she got you to talk!" Dad shook his head slightly, and Angel and Iggy gaped at him.

"Oh my God!" Angel yelled. Iggy nodded.

"I second that motion!" Mom walked tiredly out of her room.  
"What is all the screaming about?" she asked lazily. Dad looked at her, and then sighed.

"Taylor looked back on the past…" he shot her a look, and her eyes opened wide.

"Oh crap!" Iggy and Angel stared at her.

"You were still married and weren't in the middle of a divorce!" Iggy said loudly. "Max! Oh God!"

"Iggy, hush," Ella hissed. "You don't have to announce it to all of her kids."  
"Sorry," he whispered. She smiled and kissed him.

"I already knew," she informed him. He frowned.

"Uh…okay." She smiled, and I looked up. Kyra, Austin, and Mattie were at the top of the stairs. They were staring wide-eyed at me. I nodded slightly, and then they ran to their rooms.

"Uh…I'm going to go," I said quickly. I ran upstairs as fast as possible, and I ran into my room. They were all waiting.

"Jesse called," Kyra said holding out my phone. I grabbed it.

"Uh…hello?"  
"Okay. I need to know…"

"Know what?"

"Is everyone sure about this?"

"Yes we are," I said simply.

"Okay."

"Oh! Make sure you bring one bag," I ordered. He laughed.

"Now I see why they call you Mommy. You're so bossy!" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you," I warned.

"Come over here. Hurt me," he taunted.

"I will," I said happily.

"I have to go. Love you." He hung up.

"He is so dead," I said in my fake angry voice. They all laughed. I laid on my bed and smiled. "We're seriously going to do this." They all nodded and they tackled me. "What are you doing?"

"We have to ask…" Mattie started.

"Are you two even talking…" Kyra went on.

"About marriage?" Austin finished. I flung them all off of me and into the floor.

"Ow!" I said huffily. They raised their eyebrows.

"We should take that as a yes," Kyra said looking at them. I rolled my eyes.

"Or, here's a thought, take that as a none of your business," I suggested.

"Definitely yes," Mattie said grinning. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Can you guys just go?" I asked annoyed. "Get one bag together. Just one. Don't make it too heavy."  
"Okay." They all walked out, and I shut the door. Okay, now just one bag.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked walking in my room. I had the bag on my bed. I froze and slowly turned to look at her.

"Uh…" she stared wide-eyed at me.  
"Taylor, are you leaving?" Thank God I knew how to block my thoughts from her.

"No," I lied. Anyone believed my lies, because they had no choice. They were so convincing. You couldn't tell the difference in my lies and the truth.

"So what are you doing?" she asked curisouly.

"I'm looking for something in my closet, and that was in the way, so I threw it on the bed so it would be out of the way." Wow.

"Okay," she said warily before walking out. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God!


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you guys ready

"Are you guys ready?" I asked quietly. Kyra, Austin, and Mattie were in Mattie's room. They nodded, and I pulled them in my room. Mom, Dad, Iggy, and Ella were all asleep.

I opened my window, and we all popped out our wings. We flew towards where I told Jesse to meet us.

"How are we going to do this? Wait! Jesse doesn't—"

"He has wings, and I told him earlier yall do," I explained quickly. "Oh. And he's bringing his cousin Jake so he's not alone." They all warily nodded.

"So does Jake have wings?" Mattie asked curiously. I shook my head.

"Nope. Jesse's going to carry him," I said quietly. They nodded.

We landed under the tree. Jesse was there, along with Jake. He smiled.

"It's about time," he said happily. I rolled my eyes.  
"You are in trouble," I said through my teeth. He laughed.

"Aw. Still mad about the Mommy thing huh?"  
"What?" Kyra asked, gaping at me. I smiled.

"Long story. And it's not what it sounds like," I assured her. Jesse thought about it, and then laughed.

"I see how that could be taken the wrong way." I nodded.

"I'm Taylor," I said looking at Jake. He smiled.

"Jake…wait. He told you that, didn't he?" I nodded.

"So, are you the same age as Jesse?"

"A few weeks older," he said pushing himself off the tree.

"Are you trying to leave me for my cousin?" Jesse asked in is fake shocked tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I am," I said sarcastically. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me.

"What if I never let you go?"

"Okay. There are some of us who don't want to see you make out!" Mattie exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Too bad," I whispered before kissing him.

"Gross!" he exclaimed. I pulled back.

"Well, it wasn't a make out session," Austin said happily. I smiled and looked at Kyra.

"That's my sister Kyra, my brother Austin, and my annoying cousin Mattie," I said in my annoyed tone. Jake nodded.

"So, we should probably get out of here," Kyra suggested. I nodded.

"Where to boss?" Jesse asked grabbing his bag. I rolled my eyes and took off. Everyone followed suit and Jesse grabbed Jake.

"How about…Alabama!" They all looked at me.  
"What's in Alabama?" Kyra asked curiously. I smiled.

"The place I told Mom and Dad I never wanted to go," I said happily. "I was lying, but of course, they didn't know that." They all shrugged.

"Oh!" Kyra exclaimed. "On our way, can we stop by Vegas and the Grand Canyon?" I shrugged.

"I guess." Suddenly, I had an idea.

'Jesse, I love you.' He looked over at me. He had a curious look on his face.

'I love you too. Why are you saying that in your head?'

'We should get married in Vegas.' His eyes shot wide open. Everyone was staring curiously at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kyra asked.

"Did he forget something?" Austin asked curiously. I shook my head.

'We don't have to. It was just a suggestion.'

'Okay. Let's do it.' I smiled and looked forward. I was getting married tomorrow night! Yea!

"So, are we ever going to stop tonight?" Kyra asked a few hours later. We had all flown in silence. Jesse and me were happy, Mattie, Kyra, and Austin were kind of regretful, and Jake was confused.

"Uh…I guess." I looked down, and I saw we were above a city. I pointed to it, and we all landed.

"Did that not scare you to be flying that high without wings?" Kyra asked Jake. He shook his head.

"It used to, but I've gotten used to it," he said shrugging. She smiled.

"So, what did Taylor mean by you're coming so you wouldn't be alone?" she asked.

"Oh. My parents died a few weeks ago, and I was moving in with Jess," he explained sadly. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," she said apologetically. He shrugged.

"It's okay. You didn't know," he said giving her a small smile. She smiled back.

"Is it just me, or do you see how something could happen here?" Jesse asked teasingly in my ear. Kyra scowled and threw a stick at him. He laughed, and shook his head.

"Shut up!" she hissed. Jake looked confused.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You don't want to know," she said quietly. He nodded.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Let's see. Do you think it would be okay to stay in a hotel?" I asked curiously. Jesse nodded.

"For tonight, yeah. They aren't looking for us right now," he reminded me.

"True." I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket. I had a lot of cash, but it might be best to use the card…

"How many rooms?" the front desk lady asked. I thought for a second.

"Three," Jesse said quickly. She nodded.

"Would you like those side by side?" she asked curiously. We all nodded. "Okay. Two full size beds, king sized, or does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter," I said simply. She nodded.

"There's one with a king sized, and two with two full sized," she said after looking on the computer. I nodded.

"Okay."

"How long will you be staying?" she asked.

"Just tonight," I said softly. She nodded.

"That'll be 267," she said looking at me. I slid her my debit card. "I'll need to see some ID." Oh crap.

'Look in your wallet,' Jesse told me mentally. I did what he said, and I saw a driver's license. It said I was eighteen.

"Here you go," I said happily sliding it to her. She looked at it and nodded.

"Okay. Do you know what time you'll be out of here?" she asked curiously.

"At the very latest, seven," I answered. She nodded and handed me the keys.

"Have a nice stay." I nodded, and I looked at the keys.

"Okay. Rooms. Who wants to stay where?" I asked. Jesse shrugged.

"I could stay with either Mattie or Jake," he said simply. I nodded.

"But who's going to be alone?" Kyra asked. I thought.

"Or I could do that," Jesse said simply. I shrugged.

"I guess me and Kyra are together, and you guys can figure it out," I said handing them the two room keys. They nodded.

"Okay. I can stay in one and you two in another…" Jesse's voice trailed off as I walked into my room and shut the door. I let out a deep breath.

"So, can we go to the Grand Canyon during the day and Vegas that night?" Kyra asked hopefully. I nodded.

"That'll work," I said happily. She smiled, and I sighed.

"I'm going to take a shower," I announced. She nodded, and I walked into the bathroom.

After I had dried my hair, I laid down and went to sleep.

"Taylor, wake up," Jesse whispered. How did he get in here? He softly kissed me. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was dressed and ready to go. I frowned.

"Okay, what time is it?" I asked curiously. Jesse smiled.

"Six thirty. You should probably get ready." My eyes shot open. I nodded and ran into the bathroom. Oh crap!  
"Why did you wait until six thirty to get me up?" I asked after we had taken off. Austin grinned.

"We had some questions for you," he said simply.

"Like what?" I asked warily.

"I didn't let them ask anything about that," he assured me so softly I barely heard it.

"Okay," I said letting out a sigh of relief. He smiled.

"Did you want me to?"

"No!" I exclaimed quickly. He chuckled.

"I didn't figure you would." They were all staring at us.

"So, the Grand Canyon?" Austin confirmed. I nodded.

"Yup."

"Wow. You know, it would be fun to fly to the bottom and back up," Kyra observed after we had left. I nodded.

"But since we're running away, it might be best to stay unnoticed," I reminded them. They nodded.

"Vegas time!" Kyra squealed. I nodded, and Jesse smiled. Why was I so nervous? Oh. Maybe the fact I'm getting married in about three hours!

"So, what first?" Jake asked curiously.

"Oh!" Mattie exclaimed. "Let's go down to the chapel and watch people get married." My eyes shot open wide.  
"Why would we do that?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know," he said shrugging.

Okay, so, when we got to Vegas, we realized the only way to have fun would be to be an adult. So, we had Jesse make us all ID's and we had a little fun.

"Okay, what now?" Kyra asked as she dragged Austin away from the blackjack game.  
"Austin, how much did you loose?" I asked nervously. He grinned.

"None. I got a lot though," he said holding up a huge wad of cash. I smiled.

"That's cool. Now, who's ready to just find somewhere to stay for the night?" I asked curiously. They all raised their hands.

"No hotel, right?" Jesse confirmed. I nodded.

"Right."

We flew a few miles outside of Vegas, and landed in a meadow. There was a little shack, and a tree house.

"Tree house," Kyra said after we had landed. I nodded.

"Okay." We all flew up there, and Jesse sat Jake down.

"Taylor," he whispered after everyone had gone to sleep. I smiled and looked at him.

"Are you ready?" I asked happily. He stood up and walked beside me. He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you?" He kissed me quickly.

"Yep. Now let's go."

Okay, so the wedding was actually boring. We said I do and quickly flew back. We sat in the meadow, completely silent. We were both glowing with happiness.  
"Wow. This has to be the happiest time of my life," he said quietly. I nodded and looked up at him. I smiled and kissed him.

Max's POV

"My kids are gone!" I shrieked. Lissa and Sam were sitting on the couch.  
"Well so is my son and nephew," Lissa snarled.

"Like we don't already know that," I hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I tried to warn you. That was too extreme," Iggy reminded us.

"Ig, this is not the time for I told you so," Fang said warily. Angel started hitting her head into the wall.

"Ange, stop," I ordered. She sighed.

"I saw the bag," she said sadly.

"What?"

"She told me she was just looking for something, but deep down, I knew she was lying. How could I fall for this?" she asked herself. Jason hugged her. "How am I going to be a good mother if I can't even help Max with her kids?"  
"Baby, you're going to be a great mother," he assured her. He kissed the top of her head. "It's not your fault."

"Hey Ig, have you seen Mattie?" Ella asked curiously as she walked downstairs.

"He's probably in his room sleeping," he said sadly. She shook her head.

"He wasn't in there," she said nervously.

"Oh my God," he said disbelievingly. "No! Now Mattie's gone too!"  
"What? My…no! Mattie…no!" Ella burst into tears. "Where is he?"

"Wherever Taylor, Kyra, Austin, Jesse, and Jake are," I said letting out a frustrated sigh. She looked up at me.  
"We have to find them," she whispered. Everyone nodded.

"For now, we're going to have to put the past behind us and pretend we don't hate each other so we can find our kids," Fang said blankly. "Is anyone with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor's POV

Taylor's POV

I'm not even sure how, but somehow we ended up in the shack.

I pulled of his sweatshirt, and he slid off my jacket. I then took off his shirt, and we both kicked off our shoes. He laid me on the bed in there, and he kissed my neck. He slid off my shirt, and I took a deep breath. He slid off his pants, and I pulled off mine. He was in boxers, and I was in a bra and underwear. His hands moved around to my back, and he took off my bra. I froze for a second, but then he kissed me, so I just went with it. He slid off his boxers, and then I slid off my underwear.

I won't go into details, because you probably don't want to know. And, there might be little kids reading…

"Jesse," I whispered. We were under the covers on the bed. He had me pulled close to him.

"Hmm," he breathed on my neck.

"I love you," I said turning to face him. He smiled and looked at me.

"I love you Taylor. More than you could ever imagine." He kissed me again, and we both fell asleep.

I sat up the next morning quickly. Jesse did too. He smiled and brushed my hair behind my ears. I pulled the covers under my arms.

"You know, we should probably hurry before they wake up," he whispered. I nodded.

"I love you," I said sweetly. He smiled.

"I love you too. Taylor, did we seriously get married last night?" I nodded and he laid back down. "Wow." I laid my head on his chest, and he took a deep breath.

"I hope they don't ever ask me stuff in my sleep anymore," I whispered. He nodded.

"I know. That would suck." I looked up at him.

"Well, you know, eventually, we'll have to tell them," I reminded him. He sighed.

"I know. So should we just go ahead and get it over with?" he asked reluctantly. I shook my head.

"We'll tell them when the time is right," I said softly.

"And I think the time is right," Kyra whispered from the doorway. Oh crap.

"Kyra," I said sitting up. "What are you—"

"Looking for you two," she said nervously. I made sure to hold the covers under my arms. Jesse was staring at her.

"Um…this isn't what…well, Kyra, the thing is—" I was stuttering. What was I supposed to do here?

"You two, wow, I, uh, don't really want to know," she said putting a hand up.

"Kyra, just listen," I said urgently.

"I don't want to know what you two did last night!" she insisted.

"You mean got married," Jesse said softly. She looked at him, and then me.

"You…what?"  
"Kyra, you can't tell a soul!" I pleaded. "Please!"

"I won't," she promised. "But you will."

"Later," I said softly. She sighed.

"Fine." She walked out.

"Dang it," I muttered. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"We should get up now," he said reluctantly. I nodded and kissed him.

"Love you," I whispered. He smiled.

"I know. I love you too." I smiled, and we both quickly got dressed. I looked at Jesse and laughed.

"What is so funny?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I smiled.

"Your hair," I said sweetly. He grinned.  
"I hope it doesn't look as bad as yours," he teased. I frowned and ran my fingers through it. I put it in a quick ponytail, and I helped him fix his.

"There. Now it looks sexy," I said happily. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go," he suggested. I nodded, and we walked to the tree house.

Kyra saw us and flew up to wake everyone up.  
"Guys, time to go," she announced. The guys all sat up. They had bed hair like crazy! It was hilarious. Kyra giggled, and they looked confused.

"Interesting hair styles," I complimented. They all blushed and started messing with their hair. Jesse grinned.

"It seems we all have bed hair. Wonder what Kyra's looked like," he said looking at her.  
"For your information, I don't have bed hair," she said firmly. Me, Austin, and Mattie burst out laughing.

"Kyra, your bed hair is worse than anyone's," Austin said after he had managed to stop laughing. She frowned.

"Okay. So maybe I do," she muttered. I smiled.  
"Maybe?" She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," she muttered.

Fang's POV

"Okay. Taylor's debit card records say she used it a few miles outside of Colorado two nights ago," Max announced. Lissa nodded.

"Do you think they went to Vegas?" she asked curiously. Max shrugged.

"Maybe. But there isn't much they would do there, and by now, they could be a hundred miles away," she said, obviously frustrated. I sighed.

"Do you think she's trying to confuse us?" I asked curiously. Max looked at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, the day before she left, she told us she didn't want to go to Alabama, right?" Max nodded. "Maybe she was just saying that to throw us off."

"Why…that could actually be right," she said softly. I nodded.

"Or maybe she really doesn't want to go to Alabama," Ella said. "With Taylor, you can never be sure." Max sighed.

"I know."  
"I got in touch with Mattie this morning," Iggy said quietly. We all looked at him. "He wouldn't tell me anything except they're all fine, they're together, and it's our fault."

"And you're just now telling us, why?" Max asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I didn't really have a chance till now," he said simply.

"Next time he calls, please let me talk to him," Ella pleaded. He nodded.

"I will. I tried to get him to let me talk to Taylor, but he wouldn't," he said sadly. I sighed.

"We could try Alabama. Knowing Taylor, that's probably where they're heading," I said rubbing my hands over my face.

"So, what?" Lissa asked. "We fly to Alabama, then what? It's a big state. How would we know where they were?"

"We'll watch from the sky," I said simply. "We can have some people all over the state. I mean, we've got ten people, six of those have wings, so we could do this."

"But what if they aren't going to Alabama?" Sam asked curiously. "We're there waiting, and they don't even show up. What then?" I sighed.

"I…don't know."

"Right now," Iggy said standing up. "It's our best option."

Sami's POV

"Peter, when do you think we'll get out of here?" I asked quietly. He sighed.

"Never." I nodded.

"That's what I was afraid of."

I am fourteen years old, and I have been at the School along with my brother, Peter, for as long as I can remember. Why couldn't they just let us out? Were they trying to kill us?  
"Who are the older experiments they keep talking about?" Peter asked curiously.  
"You never heard the story of Maximum Ride and her flock?" I asked, stunned. He shook his head. "Well…"

Taylor's POV

"Where are we?" Mattie asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I don't really know," I said honestly. There was a strange building…in the middle of nowhere.

"Should we check it out?" Jesse asked quietly. I nodded.  
"Probably. But don't let your guard down," I ordered. They all nodded, and I looked around.

"We should fly up there," Jesse agreed, reading my worried expression. I nodded, and we all took off.

"This place smells like a hospital!" Kyra whined. I shushed her, and I turned everyone invisible. We walked through, seeing either doctors or scientist walking around everyone. From the smells, it smells like a weird lab.

We ran by a room with a single female dog in a cage.

"Hang on. Don't laugh," I muttered. I turned myself visible, and I looked at her.

I started speaking in dog language…literally.

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"I have no clue, but bad things are happening to my friends," she said sadly. I sighed and opened her cage.

"Come on, sweetie." She licked me.

"Thank you so much," she said happily. I smiled. I turned the two of us invisible, and everyone was staring at me.

"Wow," Jesse muttered. I nodded, and I picked her up.

"Should we get out of here?" Kyra asked quietly. I shook my head.

"Let's explore a little more," I said curiously. She nodded.

"Where's the dog?" I heard a scientist ask from the room. We took off running.

"Who let her out?" another one asked.

"In here!" I exclaimed softly. I quickly opened a door, and then shut it once everyone was in.

"Who's there?" I heard a quiet voice ask behind me. I turned and saw two cages…with kid in them.

I turned visible, and I looked at them.

"Who are you?" the little boy asked. I smiled.

"I'm here to help you," I said sweetly.

"Help us what?" the girl asked.

"Get out of here," I said simply. She stared at me.  
"Why?"

"Because, my parents went through the same thing," I said simply.

"Who are your parents?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, my mom's name used to be Maximum Ride," I said proudly. "But she married Fang, so it's Lawrence now."  
"Aw!" she exclaimed. I smiled and ran to their cages.

"Come on," I said after I had opened them.

"Okay." I turned them invisible, and then I realized…I couldn't make myself invisible, and all of them. Oh well.

"Let's hurry," I said quickly. They nodded, and we all ran out the door.

"Hey! Who are you?" a man asked me. I bit my lip.  
"Keep running," I muttered. They nodded. Oh yeah. I could see invisible things too.

"Hey!" he shouted. We burst through the doors, and we took off. Jesse quickly grabbed Jake, and we all flew off.

"We have to hurry!" the little girl said nervously. I nodded.

"Yes we do."

Suddenly, there was a weird droning noise behind us.

"Dang it!" she yelled. "Flyboys!" Oh crap.

They had told me about those, and they didn't sound too pleasant. Jesse bit his lip, and I remembered I had to make them all visible again.

"Uh…what should we do?" he asked nervously.

"We need to get out of here," I said firmly. He nodded.

"Let's go," the girl shrieked. I nodded, and we all flew off.

Out of nowhere, there was a gunshot. I let out a sigh of relief…it hadn't hit any of us. Jesse looked panicked.

"What?" I asked.

"Mattie," he said nervously. I looked at Mattie, and I saw he was in pain…it had hit him…in the…back. His eyes fluttered shut.

"Mattie!" I shrieked. I quickly handed Kyra the dog, and I flew towards him. I grabbed him, and I flew back up with the others.

"We're better off on the ground," I whispered with tears streaming down my cheeks. Jesse nodded, and we all landed.

I put Mattie on my back, and we all took off running.

"Do you hear them?" the little boy asked. We all stopped and were silent.

"No," I managed to choke out. I sat Mattie down, and I took off his shirt. He…wasn't breathing. I checked to see if he had a pulse…no!

"No!" I shrieked. I burst into tears. "Mattie!"  
Everyone, well Jesse, Kyra, and Austin, all started crying too.

"Mattie," Kyra whispered. We all sat there crying for…who knows how long, and laying beside Mattie.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Mattie." Jesse looked at me.  
"Taylor, what now?"  
"We need to go back home," I said sadly. He nodded.

"What about—"

"We'll figure that out," I interrupted. He nodded.

"So, what are your names?" the little girl asked quietly.

"Oh. I'm Taylor, that's Jesse, Kyra, Austin, and Jake. Yours?"

"I'm Sami, and this is my little brother, Peter."


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse's POV (still)

Jesse's POV (still)

"I love you," I breathed when she pulled back. She smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you more than you could ever love me," she said grinning. She was not going to win.

"There isn't even words to describe how I feel about you. Nothing is worthy of it," I said smirking. She frowned.

"Screw you," she muttered before kissing me again. She pushed me on the bed. "Jesse," she whispered. I looked at her. "What would you do if I told you I wanted to do that?" I smiled.

"I'd say when and where," I said softly. She smiled.

"Tonight, and you follow me to where," she said tauntingly before walking out. Dang she's sexy.

Taylor's POV

"Can we go flying?" he asked curiously. I nodded, and we both ran downstairs.

"Mom, we're going flying," I said before opening the door. She nodded. I pulled Jesse outside, and we took off.

"So, where are we going to go?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Wherever we end up," he said before grabbing my hand. I looked at him, confused. He smiled. "You just fly, not even paying attention to where you're going." I nodded.

"So we're just going basically wherever," I said, basically confirming it. He nodded, and he let go of my hand. He flew above me, and he pulled me into his arms. I kept my wings out, but he was basically doing all the work.

We flew over the mountains, and over the lake. I smiled.

"I remember coming to that lake," I said pointing down to it. He nodded and landed. He had to let me go, but he instantly had his arms around me as soon as we both stopped.

"Dad would take me here to try to teach me how to fish," I explained. "It never worked. I knew how to fish, but I would just mess with him and screw it up. Once we were out in the middle of the lake, he was trying to show me how, and I caught a huge one. Like, on my pole. He tried to help me get it in, but it actually pulled him in. Mom was laughing. He just got back in and tried to show me again." I smiled at the memories. Maybe, they weren't ready for me to grow up.

"Should we get back?" he asked looking at the sky. It was getting dark.

"Probably," I said nodding. We took off.

He put me in his arms like last time, but he held me closer.

"Where did you two go?" Sami asked curiously. I smiled and we landed.

"We just went flying," I said happily. She nodded.

"Okay." We all walked inside. Jesse walked upstairs, and I

I ran into Jesse's room. He was hanging his head off the side of his bed, and he had his eyes closed.

"You know, all the blood is going to go to your head, and your heads going to explode," I teased. He sat up and looked at me.

"Hello," he said sweetly. I kissed him.

"I have the where," I whispered before kissing him again.

"Huh?" I smiled and pushed him on his bed.

"I have the where," I repeated. He nodded, understanding what I meant.

"Well, good night to you too," he said, obviously making an act. I smiled and kissed him. I walked into my room. Mom and Dad came up.

"Good night Taylor," Dad said before walking downstairs. I heard two doors shut, and I silently walked back into Jesse's room. He was hanging off the bed again looking at the door.

"You must enjoy that," I said quietly. He grinned.

"Yeah. It's actually fun," he said as he was sitting up. I smiled.

"Come on," I said pulling on his arm. He looked at me.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously. I stared at him. "No. I mean where are we going?" I nodded.

"Pool house," I said quickly. He stared at me like I was an idiot. "You'll see." He followed me, but he was still looking at me like I was an idiot.

When we got down there, it was locked. I had luckily gotten the key. Jesse followed closely behind me. I locked the door back, and I pulled him to the back.

"You see, it has this room," I started. He looked at me. "People usually use it to change." We walked in the room, and the bed was…still in there. Jesse looked at me.

"Why is there a bed in the pool house?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Long story short, I fell asleep in the pool a lot," I said as I shut the door. He nodded.

"That would suck if your dad had a spare key and found his way in here," he muttered. I nodded and sat down.

"Jesse," I said beside him. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked as he started rubbing my arm.

"It's morning," I whispered before kissing him. He stared at me.

"Morning?" he asked, obviously shocked. "Like, what time?"

"I'm not sure, but the sun is coming up," I said sadly. He nodded, and we both got dressed. Then, we left.

"You know what would suck," Jesse said beside me.

"What?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"If your dad had some kind of camera in your room watching you." I nodded.

"Yes it would, but he probably does," I said walking through the door. Mom and Dad were still asleep. We walked upstairs.

"Five thirty," I said looking at the clock in my room. He nodded.

"I'm going to go get a little sleep," he muttered. I smiled and kissed him.

"Have fun," I said sweetly. He smiled and walked in his room.

Oh gosh. I love Jesse. If he told me to jump off a cliff and don't pop out my wings, I probably would. I would definitely do anything he told me to do that didn't involve killing myself.

We had gotten married…we never got to tell Mattie. We still had to tell everyone else, but when would we do that?  
Three Days Later

"Oh crap," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked from the phone. I had called him, and he must have heard me.

"Jess, I need to talk to you," I managed to choke out.

"Uh…I'll try to get over there," he said quickly. "I'll talk to you in a few minutes." I hung up, and I walked out of the bathroom. Oh no!

Sami and Austin were in his room talking.

"So, what are your hobbies?" he asked her. I smiled and kept walking.

Kyra was on the phone with someone…

"So, Jake, tell me, what are you doing right now?" I shook my head. Jesse was right.

Jesse was there five minutes later.

"What's up?" he asked immediately. I kissed him, and he pulled back quickly. "Taylor, just get it over with."

"Jesse, I'm pregnant," I said quietly. He stared at me.

"No seriously," he said nervously. I nodded.

"I'm dead serious," I said warily. He closed his eyes.

"This is bad," he mumbled. I nodded, and he hugged me. "We'll figure something out. We always do."  
"Jesse," I whispered. "I'm scared." I had never admitted that before. He kissed the top of my head.

"Me too. Baby, we will figure this out. We'll get through this. And if we go down, we'll go down together. In the end, it'll all be worth it," he said happily. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. It will."  
The next thing I heard was Mom scream.

"Whose is this?" she yelled. I bit my lip.

"I forgot to throw it away," I hissed. Jesse kissed me.

"Should I go or stay?" he asked curiously.

"Go." I kissed his cheek. "Love you."  
"Love you too." He flew out the window.

"Taylor, is this yours?" Mom asked storming in.

"Why would that be mine?" I asked, dumbfounded. She sighed.

"That's what I'm curious about. Whosever it is, they're pregnant." She walked out…dang it, dang it, dang it!  
"Why did Mom just ask me if I was pregnant?" Kyra asked curiously. I looked up at her, and she stared at me. "Oh no." I nodded.

"Yup."  
"What are you going to do?" she asked warily. I shrugged.

"We haven't figure that out yet," I answered honestly.

"This is bad," she whispered. I nodded, and she walked out.

A few minutes later, Mom was bringing Kyra in my room.  
"Okay. It's one of you two," she said angrily. "And I want to know which one. I don't think it's Kyra because she doesn't have a boyfriend, so I'm leaning towards Taylor." I sighed.  
"Mom—"

"Taylor, I knew it! You should have listened to Iggy! Taylor, you are sixteen!" I scowled.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked nervously. "Mom, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Sixteen Taylor," she said again.  
"I know Mom. But you were barely seventeen when you first did!" I reminded her. She sighed.

"Taylor, that's not the point."

"Well, at least I was married before I lost my virginity!" I shouted. She froze.

"You're…what?" Kyra slipped out of the room, and I shut the door.

"Mom, we got married while we were in Vegas. It was my idea," I assured her. She was still frozen.

"Sixteen," she choked.

"I know Mom. But then, it seemed like the only way to stay together, and now, I'm glad we did," I said happily. "You can tell me I'm only sixteen a million times, and I know that, but Mom, this is a good thing." She gritted her teeth and walked out. I sighed and plopped down on my bed. This is going to suck.

"You're what?" Austin asked, shocked.  
"Married and pregnant," I repeated. He started pacing.

"How are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"Well Mom knows, and she's probably telling Dad now," I said softly. He sighed.

"But you're only—"

"Sixteen. I know, I know!" I exclaimed.

"Taylor!" Mom yelled. I sighed.

"It was nice knowing you," I muttered before walking downstairs.

"I think you have something to tell your father," she said once I was down there. Dad was staring curiously at me.  
"Oh come on," I pleaded. "Why can't you and him just yell at me?" She shook her head, and I scowled. "Fine. Dad…I'm…married."

"What?" he asked angrily.  
"And pregnant," I added. Now, he was frozen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, shaking his head. "Let me pretend you didn't just say that."

"That's not smart because in nine months it won't do you any good," I said simply. He grimaced.

"Taylor, you're—"

"Sixteen," I finished. "Yeah. I've heard. And in case you people didn't know, I've known that."

"But you're too young," Dad insisted.

"In your eyes, maybe. Dad, I was smart enough to be married before I did anything!" I hissed. "And besides, I'm about to be seventeen. In two weeks. You two had just turned seventeen, and you weren't married."  
"Well, everyone makes mistakes," Dad said through clenched teeth.

"But this wasn't a mistake," I retorted.  
"Honey, we thought the same thing when it was happening to us," Mom said gently.

"Well, if there's ever a day I see this as a mistake, it'll come in the very far future. But right now, it's a little too late to do anything," I reminded them. They both sighed. "Listen. I do agree that leaving was a mistake, but if we hadn't left, we wouldn't get to be together. Well, we would have, because we were planning this before we left, but that's not the point." They gaped at me.

"What?" Mom asked quietly.

"Mom, I love him, okay? What would you do if your parents told you that you couldn't ever see Dad again? And Dad, your parents said the same thing?" I asked, trying to make them feel bad.

"I would…do the same thing," Mom muttered. Dad sighed and nodded.

"So you see my side of this," I said happily. They nodded, and I kissed their cheeks. "I know this may seem like a mistake to you two because we're only sixteen, but it isn't." I happily walked back upstairs.

Jesse called.

"So, did she figure it out?" he asked nervously. I sighed.

"Yeah. Then I had to tell Dad. Oh. Austin and Kyra know too," I informed him. He sighed.  
"Great."

"Yeah. So, now we just have to tell your parents. Have you told anyone?"

"Jake. He basically guessed by how I was nervous and pacing," he said quietly.

"Well, do you want me over there when you tell them?" I asked curiously.

"No. I can do this," he said taking a deep breath. "I love you."  
"I love you too. Good luck. I hope yours goes better than mine." He chuckled.

"Bye." He hung up.

"Bye," I whispered into the empty receiver. This was going to get interesting. Oh crap. What about school? What are we going to say? Hey, we're married, and I'm with child? Or, I'm with child? Either way, they had to know I was with child. I was going to get fat! I wish Mattie were here to help me out…Mattie.


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse's POV (still)

Jesse's POV (still)

"I love you," I breathed when she pulled back. She smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you more than you could ever love me," she said grinning. She was not going to win.

"There isn't even words to describe how I feel about you. Nothing is worthy of it," I said smirking. She frowned.

"Screw you," she muttered before kissing me again. She pushed me on the bed. "Jesse," she whispered. I looked at her. "What would you do if I told you I wanted to do that?" I smiled.

"I'd say when and where," I said softly. She smiled.

"Tonight, and you follow me to where," she said tauntingly before walking out. Dang she's sexy.

Taylor's POV

"Can we go flying?" he asked curiously. I nodded, and we both ran downstairs.

"Mom, we're going flying," I said before opening the door. She nodded. I pulled Jesse outside, and we took off.

"So, where are we going to go?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Wherever we end up," he said before grabbing my hand. I looked at him, confused. He smiled. "You just fly, not even paying attention to where you're going." I nodded.

"So we're just going basically wherever," I said, basically confirming it. He nodded, and he let go of my hand. He flew above me, and he pulled me into his arms. I kept my wings out, but he was basically doing all the work.

We flew over the mountains, and over the lake. I smiled.

"I remember coming to that lake," I said pointing down to it. He nodded and landed. He had to let me go, but he instantly had his arms around me as soon as we both stopped.

"Dad would take me here to try to teach me how to fish," I explained. "It never worked. I knew how to fish, but I would just mess with him and screw it up. Once we were out in the middle of the lake, he was trying to show me how, and I caught a huge one. Like, on my pole. He tried to help me get it in, but it actually pulled him in. Mom was laughing. He just got back in and tried to show me again." I smiled at the memories. Maybe, they weren't ready for me to grow up.

"Should we get back?" he asked looking at the sky. It was getting dark.

"Probably," I said nodding. We took off.

He put me in his arms like last time, but he held me closer.

"Where did you two go?" Sami asked curiously. I smiled and we landed.

"We just went flying," I said happily. She nodded.

"Okay." We all walked inside. Jesse walked upstairs, and I

I ran into Jesse's room. He was hanging his head off the side of his bed, and he had his eyes closed.

"You know, all the blood is going to go to your head, and your heads going to explode," I teased. He sat up and looked at me.

"Hello," he said sweetly. I kissed him.

"I have the where," I whispered before kissing him again.

"Huh?" I smiled and pushed him on his bed.

"I have the where," I repeated. He nodded, understanding what I meant.

"Well, good night to you too," he said, obviously making an act. I smiled and kissed him. I walked into my room. Mom and Dad came up.

"Good night Taylor," Dad said before walking downstairs. I heard two doors shut, and I silently walked back into Jesse's room. He was hanging off the bed again looking at the door.

"You must enjoy that," I said quietly. He grinned.

"Yeah. It's actually fun," he said as he was sitting up. I smiled.

"Come on," I said pulling on his arm. He looked at me.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously. I stared at him. "No. I mean where are we going?" I nodded.

"Pool house," I said quickly. He stared at me like I was an idiot. "You'll see." He followed me, but he was still looking at me like I was an idiot.

When we got down there, it was locked. I had luckily gotten the key. Jesse followed closely behind me. I locked the door back, and I pulled him to the back.

"You see, it has this room," I started. He looked at me. "People usually use it to change." We walked in the room, and the bed was…still in there. Jesse looked at me.

"Why is there a bed in the pool house?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Long story short, I fell asleep in the pool a lot," I said as I shut the door. He nodded.

"That would suck if your dad had a spare key and found his way in here," he muttered. I nodded and sat down.

"Jesse," I said beside him. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked as he started rubbing my arm.

"It's morning," I whispered before kissing him. He stared at me.

"Morning?" he asked, obviously shocked. "Like, what time?"

"I'm not sure, but the sun is coming up," I said sadly. He nodded, and we both got dressed. Then, we left.

"You know what would suck," Jesse said beside me.

"What?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"If your dad had some kind of camera in your room watching you." I nodded.

"Yes it would, but he probably does," I said walking through the door. Mom and Dad were still asleep. We walked upstairs.

"Five thirty," I said looking at the clock in my room. He nodded.

"I'm going to go get a little sleep," he muttered. I smiled and kissed him.

"Have fun," I said sweetly. He smiled and walked in his room.

Oh gosh. I love Jesse. If he told me to jump off a cliff and don't pop out my wings, I probably would. I would definitely do anything he told me to do that didn't involve killing myself.

We had gotten married…we never got to tell Mattie. We still had to tell everyone else, but when would we do that?  
Three Days Later

"Oh crap," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked from the phone. I had called him, and he must have heard me.

"Jess, I need to talk to you," I managed to choke out.

"Uh…I'll try to get over there," he said quickly. "I'll talk to you in a few minutes." I hung up, and I walked out of the bathroom. Oh no!

Sami and Austin were in his room talking.

"So, what are your hobbies?" he asked her. I smiled and kept walking.

Kyra was on the phone with someone…

"So, Jake, tell me, what are you doing right now?" I shook my head. Jesse was right.

Jesse was there five minutes later.

"What's up?" he asked immediately. I kissed him, and he pulled back quickly. "Taylor, just get it over with."

"Jesse, I'm pregnant," I said quietly. He stared at me.

"No seriously," he said nervously. I nodded.

"I'm dead serious," I said warily. He closed his eyes.

"This is bad," he mumbled. I nodded, and he hugged me. "We'll figure something out. We always do."  
"Jesse," I whispered. "I'm scared." I had never admitted that before. He kissed the top of my head.

"Me too. Baby, we will figure this out. We'll get through this. And if we go down, we'll go down together. In the end, it'll all be worth it," he said happily. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. It will."  
The next thing I heard was Mom scream.

"Whose is this?" she yelled. I bit my lip.

"I forgot to throw it away," I hissed. Jesse kissed me.

"Should I go or stay?" he asked curiously.

"Go." I kissed his cheek. "Love you."  
"Love you too." He flew out the window.

"Taylor, is this yours?" Mom asked storming in.

"Why would that be mine?" I asked, dumbfounded. She sighed.

"That's what I'm curious about. Whosever it is, they're pregnant." She walked out…dang it, dang it, dang it!  
"Why did Mom just ask me if I was pregnant?" Kyra asked curiously. I looked up at her, and she stared at me. "Oh no." I nodded.

"Yup."  
"What are you going to do?" she asked warily. I shrugged.

"We haven't figure that out yet," I answered honestly.

"This is bad," she whispered. I nodded, and she walked out.

A few minutes later, Mom was bringing Kyra in my room.  
"Okay. It's one of you two," she said angrily. "And I want to know which one. I don't think it's Kyra because she doesn't have a boyfriend, so I'm leaning towards Taylor." I sighed.  
"Mom—"

"Taylor, I knew it! You should have listened to Iggy! Taylor, you are sixteen!" I scowled.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked nervously. "Mom, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Sixteen Taylor," she said again.  
"I know Mom. But you were barely seventeen when you first did!" I reminded her. She sighed.

"Taylor, that's not the point."

"Well, at least I was married before I lost my virginity!" I shouted. She froze.

"You're…what?" Kyra slipped out of the room, and I shut the door.

"Mom, we got married while we were in Vegas. It was my idea," I assured her. She was still frozen.

"Sixteen," she choked.

"I know Mom. But then, it seemed like the only way to stay together, and now, I'm glad we did," I said happily. "You can tell me I'm only sixteen a million times, and I know that, but Mom, this is a good thing." She gritted her teeth and walked out. I sighed and plopped down on my bed. This is going to suck.

"You're what?" Austin asked, shocked.  
"Married and pregnant," I repeated. He started pacing.

"How are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"Well Mom knows, and she's probably telling Dad now," I said softly. He sighed.

"But you're only—"

"Sixteen. I know, I know!" I exclaimed.

"Taylor!" Mom yelled. I sighed.

"It was nice knowing you," I muttered before walking downstairs.

"I think you have something to tell your father," she said once I was down there. Dad was staring curiously at me.  
"Oh come on," I pleaded. "Why can't you and him just yell at me?" She shook her head, and I scowled. "Fine. Dad…I'm…married."

"What?" he asked angrily.  
"And pregnant," I added. Now, he was frozen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, shaking his head. "Let me pretend you didn't just say that."

"That's not smart because in nine months it won't do you any good," I said simply. He grimaced.

"Taylor, you're—"

"Sixteen," I finished. "Yeah. I've heard. And in case you people didn't know, I've known that."

"But you're too young," Dad insisted.

"In your eyes, maybe. Dad, I was smart enough to be married before I did anything!" I hissed. "And besides, I'm about to be seventeen. In two weeks. You two had just turned seventeen, and you weren't married."  
"Well, everyone makes mistakes," Dad said through clenched teeth.

"But this wasn't a mistake," I retorted.  
"Honey, we thought the same thing when it was happening to us," Mom said gently.

"Well, if there's ever a day I see this as a mistake, it'll come in the very far future. But right now, it's a little too late to do anything," I reminded them. They both sighed. "Listen. I do agree that leaving was a mistake, but if we hadn't left, we wouldn't get to be together. Well, we would have, because we were planning this before we left, but that's not the point." They gaped at me.

"What?" Mom asked quietly.

"Mom, I love him, okay? What would you do if your parents told you that you couldn't ever see Dad again? And Dad, your parents said the same thing?" I asked, trying to make them feel bad.

"I would…do the same thing," Mom muttered. Dad sighed and nodded.

"So you see my side of this," I said happily. They nodded, and I kissed their cheeks. "I know this may seem like a mistake to you two because we're only sixteen, but it isn't." I happily walked back upstairs.

Jesse called.

"So, did she figure it out?" he asked nervously. I sighed.

"Yeah. Then I had to tell Dad. Oh. Austin and Kyra know too," I informed him. He sighed.  
"Great."

"Yeah. So, now we just have to tell your parents. Have you told anyone?"

"Jake. He basically guessed by how I was nervous and pacing," he said quietly.

"Well, do you want me over there when you tell them?" I asked curiously.

"No. I can do this," he said taking a deep breath. "I love you."  
"I love you too. Good luck. I hope yours goes better than mine." He chuckled.

"Bye." He hung up.

"Bye," I whispered into the empty receiver. This was going to get interesting. Oh crap. What about school? What are we going to say? Hey, we're married, and I'm with child? Or, I'm with child? Either way, they had to know I was with child. I was going to get fat! I wish Mattie were here to help me out…Mattie.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how did they react

"So, how did they react?" I asked as Jesse flew up to my window. I was sitting on the windowsill. He smiled and flew in over me. I slid off of it, and I shut the window. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me.

"Yours was probably worse than mine," he informed me. "They were a little sad, but also happy." I gaped at him.  
"My parents were furious!" I exclaimed. He smiled and kissed my neck.  
"I'm sorry." I smiled, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Can I try to make it better?"

"How are you going to do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He grinned.

"Like this." He kissed me sweetly.

"Okay. That does help," I said breathlessly. He smiled.

"Thought it would." I kissed him, and I pushed myself off the wall. I pushed him on the bed, and I laid on top of him.

"I love you," I whispered. "Can you stay with me tonight?" He smiled and nodded.

"I love you too, and gladly." I hugged him, and I moved over to where I was beside him.

"Don't leave…" I was about to fall asleep.

"Don't worry. I won't," he promised. I smiled and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, and sure enough, there he was. I smiled and sat up. That woke him up, and he kissed my forehead.  
"Hello," he said happily. I hugged him.

"Thank you," I said sweetly. He looked at me. "For keeping your promise."

"Did you seriously think I was going to leave?" he asked, stunned. I shook my head.

"Nope. Not for one second." He smiled and kissed my forehead. Someone knocked on my door, and we both stood up. I fixed his hair a little and smiled.

"Mine's bad, isn't it?" He shook his head.

"Not really." I smiled, and walked to the door.

"Yeah, he's here Lissa," Mom said looking at Jesse. He frowned.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell Mom," he muttered. I shook my head.

"That was smart," I teased. He smiled.

"I know." Mom rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You should remember things more often," I said disapprovingly. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what?" he asked getting close to me.

"What?" I breathed. He grinned.

"You're mine. I love my Taylor," he whispered before kissing me. My door flung open.

"Okay, that still gets annoying," I mumbled. He smiled.

"Kyra told me to ask you two if you wanted to play truth or dare with us," Sami said happily. Her and Peter were fitting in perfectly. I think Austin already has feelings for her…a like, like thing.

"Uh…sure," I said reluctantly. She smiled and we all walked into Kyra's room. She was grinning when we walked in.

"Glad you two could join us," she said in a very innocent tone. That made us both suspicious. "Okay. I'll go first. Austin, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room," she said smirking. He turned bright red.

"Okay. Kyra, the only people in here who aren't my family is Sami and Jesse," he reminded me. "And Jesse's married. And a dude! Gross. That really only leaves me one option." She smirked.

"I know."  
"You have another option," I reminded him.

"What is my other option?" he asked warily.

"It has to be Jesse," she said sweetly. He looked at Sami.

"Sorry," he apologized. She smiled.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," she whispered as he got closer to her. When their lips met, I immediately saw sparks in her eyes. He tilted his head, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whoa. I only said kiss. They turned it into a make out session," Kyra exclaimed quietly. I nodded, and they pulled back quickly. They both turned bright red and looked away from each other.

"Kyra, truth or dare."  
"Truth," she said smirking.

"Is it true you like Jake as more than a friend?" Austin asked grinning mischievously. She glared at him and then sighed in defeat.

"Yes. Okay." He smirked.

"Taylor, your turn." I smiled.

"Uh…Jesse, truth or dare."

"Dare," he said reluctantly.

"I dare you to—"

"Not the boxers thing again, please?" he pleaded. I shook my head.  
"It wasn't going to be that," I assured him. He smiled. "I dare you to make out with a doorknob." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What's my other option?"

"Make out with…"

"You!" Austin exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that'd be a no brainer," Kyra muttered. Jesse smirked.

"Yeah. The doorknob sounds better." I glared at him.  
"You other option is Kyra," I said huffily. He stared wide-eyed at me.  
"Are you serious?" Kyra shrieked. "Eww!"

"Once again, the doorknob sounds better. This time, I'm serious about the doorknob sounding better," Jesse mumbled. Kyra grimaced.

"Why would you dare your husband to make out with your sister?" she asked nervously. I shrugged.

"My husband's being a butt head," I said simply. He scowled.

"I was kidding."  
"Okay fine. You can either make out with a doorknob, or…"

"You!" Austin said again. I shrugged.

"I guess." Jesse smiled.

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed me. He tilted his head, and I knotted my fingers in his hair.

"We might want to break this up before they start getting frisky," Austin mumbled. Kyra and Sami burst out laughing. Jesse pulled back quickly.

"Hey, you were the ones who told us to," he reminded them.  
"Okay. Jess, go."  
"Sami, truth or dare."  
"Well, after seeing these dares, I don't really want to say dare. Truth." Jesse smirked.

"How much did you like yours and Austin's make out session?" he asked. She turned bright red.

"Uh…"

"Oh. And since I can read minds, there's really no point in lying," I informed her. She sighed.

"Okay."

"If it helps anything," Austin piped in. "I loved it." She smiled, but definitely blushed.

"Me too." Jesse grinned.

"Thought so."  
"Okay. Austin, truth or dare?"

"Hey guys, Jake is here," Mom announced. We all looked at Kyra and she ran downstairs.

A minute later, they were in here.

"Okay. I change that. Jake, truth or dare?" Sami asked. He looked at her.

"Dare." We all burst out laughing…except Kyra. I think she knew where this was going.

"I dare you to make out with Kyra," she said smirking. He turned blood red.

"Or?" Kyra asked nervously. Sami smirked.

"Austin." Austin stared at her.

"What?" She looked over at him and then whispered something in his ear. Austin grinned. "I see." Sami nodded, and Jake sighed.

"Well, I'm definitely not making out with him," he muttered. He looked at Kyra. "Don't blame me for this." She shook her head.

"I don't. I blame Austin and Sami." He smiled, and the next thing I knew, they were making out. Wow. There has been a lot of making out in this truth or dare game…

"Okay. That's enough," Sami announced. They both pulled apart and looked at the floor.

'Oh my gosh! That was amazing!' Jake thought.

'I so loved that!' Kyra thought.

"I knew you two would," I said smirking. They both looked at me, and then realized what I was talking about. They turned bright red…like crimson. I burst out laughing.

"Okay. Jake. Your turn," I said happily. He grinned.

"Taylor, truth or dare." Oh crap. I think he had one on me on either one.

"Uh…dare," I said reluctantly.

"I dare you to go have sex with Jesse," he said smirking.

"Now?" I asked, stunned. He nodded.

"Yup."

"What's my other option?" He grinned.

"Austin."

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "You are a dirty minded person!"  
"I learned it from Jesse," he said simply. I glared at Jesse.  
"This is all your fault," I muttered as I was standing up. "Austin." He gaped at me. "Eww! Gross. Do you seriously think I would even consider…Eww! You're my little brother! Gross!" I grabbed Jesse's hand and I pulled him into my room.

"Do you think they'll be listening?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"Yup. Isn't that right guys?" they all burst out laughing.

"Crap."

"I mean, we don't make any weird noises anyway," I lied. He grinned and shook his head.

"I know." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he kissed me. "How will they know?" I shrugged.

"I don't know." I kissed him, and he laid me on the bed.

Austin's POV

"Truth or dare," Kyra asked me. I thought.  
"Truth."

"What do you want to do more than anything right now?" she asked grinning. I grinned back.

"This," I said before leaning over and kissing Sami. She was stunned for a second, but then she kissed me back. Wow. Is this the way Jesse feels when he kisses Taylor? If it is, I know why he does it so much.

When I pulled back, she smiled.

"Wow. That wasn't even a dare," she whispered breathlessly. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope." She smiled. I leaned over and whispered this in her ear. "Will you go out with me?" she froze for a second, and then nodded.

"I'd love to," she said quietly. I smiled, and Kyra smirked.

"Austin, you forgot…I can read your mind," she reminded me. I shrugged.

"Oh well." I kissed her again. All of the sudden, I was the happiest I had ever been in my life.

Taylor's POV

We both angrily came out an hour later.

"You guys are so dead," I muttered.

"Hey, Jake said it," Austin said mischievously. I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm sure it was all his idea," I said shaking my head. Austin grinned.

"Nope. It wasn't. I never said it was." I narrowed my eyes at him and I threw a shoe in the floor at him. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," I muttered. Jesse grinned.

"What happened while we were gone?" he asked curiously. Kyra thought.

"Let's see. Austin asked Sami out, we had two more rounds of make out sessions, oh! And Sami got dared to act like she was getting frisky with Austin. She even took off his shirt. It was so funny! But weird…" she trailed off.

"Uh…wow. You guys are so weird," I muttered. "My turn." They all smiled. They thought I was getting revenge on Jake. Partially. "Kyra, truth or dare."

"Uh…dare."

"I dare you to go have sex with Jake," I said smirking.

"What?" they both exclaimed in unison. Everyone but those two burst out laughing.

"You said we were dirty minded!" Kyra shrieked. She was staring wide-eyed at the floor.

"At least you two are married! Oh geez!" Jake was breathing heavy.

"Or," I went on. "You have to give Austin a lap dance."

"What?" Kyra and Austin exclaimed.

"Gosh guys. I'm kidding. That would be weird for everyone to watch." I shuddered. "Or…"

"Guys! Time for lunch!" Mom yelled.

"Oh thank God!" Kyra squealed. She ran downstairs.  
"You are so evil," Jesse whispered into my ear. Then, he kissed it.  
"I'm sorry. I'm a naughty girl. Does that bother you?" he shook his head.

"Nope." I smiled, and we walked downstairs.

"So, what have you guys been doing?" Mom asked curiously. We all looked at each other and grinned.

"Talking," I lied. She stared at me.

"Just talking?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "So then what was that 'I dare you to kiss someone in this room' from Kyra?" We all grinned.

"Long story," Kyra muttered. I nodded, and Mom shook her head.

"Whatever."

After lunch, I didn't feel like playing truth or dare anymore. I think Kyra was too afraid of what I might say, so she didn't ask anyone to play.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh no

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. This can't be happening! No! I ran out of the bathroom and found Jesse. He saw I looked upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I had a miscarriage," I whispered. He froze.

"What?"

"I—"

"No. You don't have to say it again," he muttered. I hugged him, and he sighed. "Well, this sucks." I nodded.

"Right now, that's all life seems to be doing is sucking," I pointed out. He let me go.

"Baby, I feel horrible," he muttered. I kissed him.  
"It's not your fault," I reminded him. He sighed. "It's not like I can't get pregnant again." He smiled.

"True." I kissed him again.  
"And, since we're married, it'll be…awkward, but okay if we get caught," I pointed out. He nodded.

"Very, very awkward," he agreed. I grabbed his hand, and we walked downstairs.

"I'll tell everyone," I whispered.  
"Baby, are you sure?" I nodded and kissed his cheek.  
"Yep." We both took a deep breath.

"Mom," I said nervously. She looked at me.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Mom asked curiously.

"You get a little more time until you're a grandmother," I mumbled. She gaped at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked sadly.

"I had a miscarriage."

Everything went downhill from there. We still moped around about Mattie, and now, I lost my little baby too? Why does life have to suck so bad right now?

And to make matters worse, Jesse and me are in a fight that might permanently separate us…

FLASHBACK

"Jesse, do you think this was a mistake?" I asked quietly. He sighed.

"It was all your dumb idea," he muttered. I sat up and looked at him.

"What? You were thrilled when I suggested it!" I exclaimed softly. "And, hello! You were the one who asked me to marry you!" he frowned.  
"But you were the one who suggested we get married so soon," he reminded me.

"I suggested it," I pointed out. "You agreed. It's just as much my fault as yours!"

"So, what are you saying? This was a mistake?" he asked angrily. I shrugged.  
"I don't know. What about you?" he grimaced.

"It was," he muttered before walking to the window.

"You jerk!" I shrieked. "I don't ever want to see you again!" He sighed.

"If that's what you want."

That was three days ago, and neither one of us had said a word to each other. This was stupid! I mean, seriously. We're acting like little babies! I didn't mean any of that…but…he…did. Oh yeah. He didn't know I didn't mean it…oh crap!

"Hey," Kyra said walking in my room. "I haven't seen Jesse in a few days. Where is he?"

"Doing what I asked him to do," I whispered. She frowned. "I told him I never wanted to see him again." She gaped at me. "He was just making me so mad, and I just lost it! I never meant any of that, but what hurts, is I think he did."  
"What did he say?" Kyra asked sitting beside me.

"This was a mistake," I mumbled. She shook her head.

"You two need to—"

"Talk?" I finished. "How? I doubt he would answer his phone, and it's not like there's going to be some huge thing where we need his help!" I laid my head on my arms, and I heard the front door slam shut.

"Taylor!" Sami shouted. She ran into my room. "Peter—gone." Oh crap.

"Nothing huge where we need his help?" she asked grinning. She pulled out her phone and called him and Jake.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to calm her down. Tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"We were out walking in the meadow, and I told him to stay close to me. I heard something, so I yelled for him to hide. He must not have heard me because the next thing I knew, they were all gone and so was he."

"Okay. Jake and Jesse are on their way," Kyra announced. I nodded. "Austin!" He ran up and nodded. He had read it from our minds.

"Taylor, Jesse and Jake are here!" Mom yelled a few minutes later. We all ran downstairs and I looked at him. He nodded slightly. We had silently agreed to put aside our differences so we could find Peter.

"So, where are we going?" Jesse asked blankly.

"The same place," I said as I grabbed my jacket. He nodded, and everyone followed me.

"Taylor, listen, I can't do this," Jesse whispered that night. We were laying far away from each other. I sat up and looked at him.

"What?"

"I love you," he said sitting up now too. "It wasn't a mistake. I know it wasn't."

"Then why did you say it was?" I asked sadly. He sighed.

"I thought you were going to say it was, and I was just mad, and I just, don't really know what I was doing, and I'm sorry you had to—" by then I had stood up and kissed him.

"You're talking way too much," I whispered. I kissed him again, and I laid beside him. "I love you too. I can't live without you. I have to see you." He kissed the top of my head.

"This is my fault. You were just asking a question," he said softly. "Sorry." I smiled.

"Promise not to do it again, and I'll forgive you." He tilted my chin up to where I was looking at him.

"With my life," he whispered before kissing me. I hugged him, and we fell asleep.  
I woke up the next morning when the sun started coming up. I looked over at Jesse, and he was awake.

"I'm glad to have you back in my arms," he said softly. I snuggled closer to him, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Time to get Peter back," he said as he sat up. I nodded.

"This is the place," Sami whispered. Austin gave her an encouraging kiss on the cheek, and she hugged him. "I…I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too. I've never even liked anyone before, and I fall in love within a week," he whispered to himself. She smiled.

"Okay, as much as I hate doing this, we have to go," I said sadly. Jesse grabbed my hand.

"Come on," he said reluctantly. "Taylor, please be careful." I nodded.  
"I will," I promised. He smiled, and Kyra squealed.

"Told you! I knew you couldn't separate forever!" I rolled my eyes, and we all walked inside.

I made everyone invisible, and we walked through the hallways undetected.

"Find them all! Those experiments and their stupid kids! I want them destroyed!" a woman who looked a lot like Mom. I flinched.

"What about the three newer ones you made?" the guard asked. She nodded.

"All of them. You have one. Kill him now." She stormed off.

"Peter," Sami whispered softly. I nodded, and we followed the guy.

When he went into a room, we saw Peter. He pulled out his gun.

"Sorry little guy," he said sadly. Tears filled his eyes.

"Now?"  
"Now."  
"I know you can't hear me, but I love you Sami. Taylor, Austin, Kyra, and Jesse, you too. Thanks for saving Sami." He was looking up. The guy loaded his gun and pointed it towards him.

"Stop!" I shrieked. I made only me visible. "Leave him alone."  
"Taylor," Jesse hissed. I ran up to the guard who was now pointing his gun at me, and I kicked him in the stomach.

"He's only eight!" I hissed. I kneed him in the stomach, and before he could blink, I had his gun. I quickly made everyone visible, and Peter ran over to them. Sami was crying. I made everyone invisible, and the door slung open.

"Hello," the lady said. "How you managed to get him out of here being a normal puny human, I will never know." She nodded, and Flyboys poured in. I grinned demonically.

Within a flash, I was over in her face.

"Like that," I said smugly. "And I wouldn't say normal. You're Janssen, aren't you?" She stared at me.

"How do you know my name?"

"For a director of a huge company trying to take over the world, you're dumb," I observed. "But you look like my mom. You may know her." I used the butt of the gun to hit a Flyboy behind me, and I pointed the gun towards her.

"You're probably like your mom," she said with a smirk.

"I used to be," I said shrugging. "But you're the reason Mattie's dead. Revenge." I pulled the trigger, and she fell to the floor. I had shot her in the head. "You deserved that bitch." I side-kicked a Flyboy into the wall, and another one grabbed me from behind.

I stepped on his toe, broke his nose, and then when he let me go, I turned and kicked him in the groin.  
"Something my mom taught me." Another one jumped at me, and I moved quickly. Literally. He didn't even know I was behind him. "Did you know you're about to die?" I punched him full force in the spine, and he fell over. I looked around, and the only person in the room was the man who was going to kill Peter. I got in his face and put the gun on his forehead. "I would shoot you, but that'd be a waste of a perfectly good bullet." He stared at me, and I grinned evilly. I snapped his neck, and there was a huge crunching sound.

"Whoa," I heard a familiar voice faintly mumble. I turned and saw them in a cage.

"Mattie!" I squealed. I ran over to the cage, and I opened it. "Oh my gosh."

He got out and hugged me. Tears poured down my cheeks.

"Thanks," he whispered. "I was just unconscious." I smiled, and I made everyone visible. They were all frozen in shock and staring at me.

"That would be my reaction if I wasn't so freaking tired." I smiled, and we all happily walked out.

"There's something I want to do first," I said after everyone was out. I pulled a little ball out of my bag, and Mattie grinned.  
"You brought it," he said happily. I nodded.

"Time to blow this sucker up," I said darkly. I pushed the button, and I threw it through a window.

We all took off. I turned once we were high enough and far enough and watched.

"Three, two, one…" I whispered. The School was no more. Jesse grinned.

"Mattie," he said softly. "We have to tell you something." Mattie nodded.

"Me first. I shouldn't have been such an ass," he said quickly. I grinned. "I mean, you're in love, you're perfect for each other, you're—"

"Married," we interrupted in unison. He stared wide-eyed at us.

"Who all knows?"

"Everyone at home now," I said simply. "Oh. And since we ran away, our parents and his parents bonded, so we can see each other without getting in trouble. Actually, we swap between houses…" Jesse smiled.  
"Let's go," Sami said as she grabbed Austin's hand. Austin blushed a little, but we all flew towards home.


	11. Epilogue

"Are you ready?" I asked Mattie. He nodded.

I had snuck him inside invisibly. I wanted him to be a shock. Ella and Iggy were depressed, and he could see that.

"Guys, I have a surprise," I announced. Mattie was still invisible. Everyone turned their heads and looked at me.

"What?" Mom asked softly. I grinned, and I made him visible.

"Mattie!" Ella squealed. She got up quickly, and ran to hug him. Iggy was next. Mattie looked like he was about to cry. Ella was.

"Hey Mattie," Mom said as she hugged him.  
"Hey Aunt Maxie." She scowled and pulled back. Me, Dad, Austin, Kyra, and Iggy burst out laughing.

"Taylor said you were dead," Ella said gently. He sighed.  
"Well, what happened was I was only unconscious. I woke up and no one was there. I got up to head home, but Flyboys brought me to the school. Then when they went to get Peter, they found me too," he explained.

"I'm just glad you're home," she said before hugging him tightly. He nodded.

"I killed Janssen," I informed them. "I shot her." Everyone looked wide-eyed at me.

"Can't forget about the guy who tried to kill Peter," Jesse said as he was walking downstairs. "You snapped his neck."  
"He was pissing me off," I said shrugging. Iggy stared at me.  
"Since when do you cuss?"  
"Since I shot Janssen and called her a bitch," I said while grinning.

"Wow," Dad said before smirking. "Taylor, do you have anything to say to Iggy?"  
"You bastard, I'm gonna kick your ass!" I exclaimed. He stared at me.

"Why?"  
"Dad told me about the time you were carrying me and you dropped me!" He grinned.

"You know Jess," Mattie said after he had stopped laughing. "We've never heard how you got wings." He sighed.  
"Same way most people here did. Except mine were given to me when I was two," he said looking at the ground.

"Bet that hurt like hell," I said walking up to him. He shrugged.

"Just a little," he said sarcastically. I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to where I was right in his ear.  
"You owe me," I whispered so softly he barely heard it. He gave me a confused look, and I smiled.

'You owe me a baby,' I sent him mentally. He grinned.

"I'll get right on it," he promised. I smiled and grabbed his arm.  
"You better." I pretended to yawn.  
"You're tired," Jesse observed. I looked up at him and nodded.

"You two can go to bed," Mom said softly. "Go." I smiled.

'Just make sure to lock your door,' she told me mentally. I grinned, and nodded.

"Will do."

'And don't let your dad know even thought you're married.' I nodded.

"Okay." I pulled Jesse upstairs, and I shut my door.

"What was that about?"  
"Mom knows what we're doing," I informed him. I took off his shirt, and I locked the door. "She told me to do that." He grinned, and he kissed me.

"Maybe we should be very, very quiet," he suggested. I nodded.

"Maybe."


End file.
